


Treehouse in the Pinetrees

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Series: Smoke 'n Sugar [4]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Familiar Raleigh, Familiar Yancy, Familiars, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Kisses, M/M, Magic Powers the Jaegers, Magical Bond, Multi, The Teen Rating is for naked butts, Witch!Tendo, Wolf!Beckets + Witch!Cat!Tendo, Yando, Yandoleigh, it's not incest if the dicks don't touch, ship names are weird, that's seriously it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8202379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: It was the end of the world but Yancy appreciated how it brought everyone together. 
A PacRim Magical AU





	

**Author's Note:**

> More shima-spoon inspired shenanigans~ Since October is here, I thought I should put an in-season spin on it. This is purely indulgent fic on my part. I just hope it makes sense! 
> 
> Enjoy~

* * *

Witches and the Familars they love have always been on the outside looking in on society but when giant, man-eating, city-destroying monsters started appearing, the world turned to their outcasts for help. 

It took three hundred Witches and Familiars to stop Tresspasser; almost all of them died doing so. 

They needed a better solution after the second hit Cabo and the third struck Manila. 

Thus the PPDC was formed and Jaegers built with a mix of magic and technology the likes of which the world had never seen before.

* * *

**-Winter Academy Class '16-**

Finding a Witch to match their bond was Yancy's greatest wish once. Raleigh and Yancy are pair-bonded already, their Familiar forms matched in every way, but they needed a triad-bond to feel whole. 

It didn't stop them from enlisting in the PPDC Ranger Program. There, it didn't matter if you were Familiar, Witch or regular person, you got the exact same treatment as everyone else. 

Yancy relished the chance to feel normal, to be treated just the same as everyone else for the first time in years. Raleigh, with his sunshine personality and sweet face, was an instant favorite but he smiled and stuck close to Yancy. It was the end of the world but Yancy appreciated how it brought everyone together. 

Most Witches were in the LOCCENT or J-Tech areas because thier magic was needed to maintain the massive Jaegers and their specs. 

Yancy kept his head down, worked hard and was surprised when his pair-bond with Raleigh made them suitable for Drift Compatibility. 

The first Drift gave them the chance to pilot the Mark-III Jaegers being built.

* * *

Yancy's nails clicked against the concrete of the Academy's hallways as he loped through them. It was fairly quiet until he heard a tiny sneeze coming from the corner. He investigated by sniffing at the lump and got a noseful of upset cat scent for his troubles. Nuzzling the fur produced a tuxedo face, black with a white stripe down the center. 

**_Hey, are you alright?_**

**... No.**

**_Can I take you to my den? It's warmer. My brother won't mind too much._**

**Okay.**

Yancy picked up the lanky cat by his scruff and walked back the way he came, avoiding the pats Raleigh normally allowed and glared when they persisted. Shoving the doggie door open caused Raleigh to bounce off their shared bed and snuffle the newcomer. 

**_Leave off, Rals._**

_Fine._ Raleigh backed off and watched as Yancy settled the cat and curled around it. _C'n I come cuddle?_

**_Now you can, pup._**

_Awesome._ Raleigh padded over and pillowed his head on Yancy's rump, cocooning the cat in warm blond-n-white fur. 

**Why are you two being so nice?** The tuxedo asked after a long moment of comfortable silence. 

**_Those of us who change shape, Witch or Familiar, we gotta stick together._** Yancy replied as he licked his nose to keep it moist. 

**Oh. Thank you.**

**_You're welcome._**

It's only after that Yancy realized what _day_ it was; the anniversary of Tresspasser's attack.

* * *

Witch fashion wasn't technically permitted but the two allowances while on Academy time were high-collared robes and a hat that matched a Cadet's magical style. Most wore berets or went bare-headed but only three wore the wide-brimmed pointed hat of Halloween infamy. 

The tuxedo cat's scent lingered on a LOCCENT Cadet with a pointed hat but Yancy didn't want to be that nosy guy. Except... his mouth got in the way of that about five seconds after the scent passed him. 

"Excuse me but you wouldn't happen to be a cat by any chance?" Yancy asked as they stood in the Mess Hall line. 

The curve of the brim didn't disguise the soft, thin lips or the sarcastic drawl that came out. "So you're the nursery rhyme wolf at the door then?" 

"Nah, just a wolf who's more bark than bite." He laughed, genuinely impressed with the quiet strength he saw. 

"Ah," Here the black brim tilted up and Yancy almost tripped taking a step forward because of the face underneath it. "And here we have the typical—Familiar?" 

Dark kohl-rimmed eyes swept up and across his face, lingering on the faint hint of golden magic that marked Yancy as an unmatched Familiar with a pair-bond. 

Yancy's face split into a wide grin as he said, "I guess you like what you see." 

"... Maybe." The Witch turned around, finished with their tray as Yancy followed them to a secluded table. "Tendo Choi, he-him-his." 

"Yancy Becket, he-him-his, pair-bonded to my brother Raleigh." 

"Pair-bonded? At how old?" Tendo swept off the hat to reveal perfectly styled hair the same dark shade as his eyebrows. 

"I was three and he was a newborn, maybe a coupla days old. Been bonded since we touched hands," Yancy answered absently as he dug into his meal. "Some Witches treat us differently when they find out." 

"Pair-bonding's instinctual. Hell's Bells, why would they treat you like that?!" Indignation on their past behalf made Yancy feel warm. "... Did every Witch do that? Some must have—" 

"They hemmed 'n hawed 'n generally said we weren't compatible with them, male or female or other. I know what most pair-bonds are but Rals an' I are brothers." 

"Oh I oughta clock those-those _culos_ *. Platonic love is a thing that **exists** ," Tendo gestured and sparks snapped off of his fingertips. "Sorry." 

"It's... kinda nice to see someone cares." He admitted. "You're not the first t' empathize with me but I don't think I've ever gotten that fierce of a response." 

"You deserve better, you and your brother." Tendo firmly replied as he waved his hand and the knife lifted to cut the steak into bite-sized pieces on the Witch's tray. "Hmm." 

Yancy continued eating and watched as Tendo looked at hastily drawn glowing characters, dissipated those and wrote in pictographs that were complex enough that Yancy wanted to know what they said. 

The Witch's expression turned thoughtful as he cocked his head to the side. "May I ask what it is you're doing?" 

"Consulting a few things. What's your Cadet Room number?" Tendo's eyes are like an aged whiskey, sharp and calculating at this new angle. 

"Uhhhh, 225?" 

"Good. I'll see you there after your classes end." Tendo snapped his fingers and disappeared in a puff of crimson red smoke.

* * *

Yancy kept his head down and wrote notes, Raleigh equally as serious due to their pair-bond. 

_You alright?_

**_I'm... not actually sure. The Tux cat was a Witch. He asked to meet with us later on._ **

_Where?_

**_In front of our room._ **

_Huh. Okay. We'll kick his ass if we have to,_

**_Always do, Rals._ ** __

* * *

Tendo's leaning on their doorway when they come back from Kwoon Combatives with matching grins of success. The hanbō were like an extension of Yancy and Raleigh because of Mémé's rigorous _la canne_ , French quarterstaff and cane fight workout regimen. Yancy spotted the Witch first, wiping the sweat away from his eyes. 

"Is that _pizza_?" Yancy blurted out in awe. 

Cheese was almost as rare as coffee and tea, seeing as it was mostly an inlander luxury. 

"It is and it's just for you and your brother." Tendo agreed easily. 

Raleigh and Yancy traded a look, inhaled the pizza scent saturating the hallway and then came to a silent, almost instant decision. 

**_We'll hear him out._ **

"C'mon in. Watch th'... Wards." Tendo tripped at the doorway, halted the pizza's dive to the floor with a flick of his fingers and ruefully rubbed at his nose where he'd smashed it into the invisible barrier. "I invite in one Tendo Choi, former guest in feline form." 

The Ward pulled up easily and Yancy led the way into the Cadet room with two bunks, a tiny creaky table and two fold-up chairs plus a third hanging out in the corner with the bathroom close-by. 

"Very cozy," Tendo assessed. Yancy and Raleigh ate the pizza as politely as possible, glancing at the Witch who puttered around the small space. "Oh my gods, please eat normally. That looks painful." 

He dropped the pretense and dug in, Raleigh following with a happy sigh. When it was finished Tendo sat on the third chair and looked at them seriously. 

"What?" Yancy cleared the tomato sauce from the side of his mouth with his thumb and sucked away the remainder. 

"I've consulted both sets of ancestors and had a quick distance call with my family." 

"Errr, why?" Raleigh questioned. 

"I'd like to form a triad bond with you two. My magic's always been... **out of sorts** for lack of a better word. Then _he_ ," Tendo hooked a thumb in Yancy's direction, "talked to me and it literally snapped into place. It's better than it's ever been right here, right now." 

"I had no idea magic could be that sensitive." Yancy murmured. 

"Me either. So, this is a joint decision?" Raleigh pressed. "What happens if one of us gets romantically involved with you?" 

"Then one bond is platonic and one is romantic in nature. Triad bonds are almost always platonic and may develop into romantic or even sexual but isn't end-all, be-all." 

"Would we be put on the bench if we bonded with you?" Yancy asked. "Some Witches demand that thier Familiar stay by them at all times." 

Tendo mulled it over carefully, "I'm not gonna ask that of you two. You belong in a Jaeger, kicking Kaiju ass. Now, if you wanted to stick to LOCCENT or J-Tech then that's your choice. Equal decision rights are a must to me as the one who's changing your pair-bond." 

"We get a 24-hour-period to decide." Raleigh insisted even as he showed Tendo the door. "If you could come back at the same time?" 

"Of course."

* * *

Ten hours in and Yancy's made his choice; his inner animal has been whining non-stop since Tendo left their Wards. Raleigh looked like he'd lost three days worth of sleep and was ready to punch someone. 

**_I can't keep this up, kiddo._ **

_Fuck me, I had no idea his magic was that comfortable._

**_Yes?_ **

_Oh gods yes._

**_Even if we fall in love with him, Rals?_ **

_Platonically already halfway there. My head, his lap, some serious sleep time logged there. ___

_**Bed sounds nicer though.** _

"Cadets Becket, you look like someone struck you with an anti-sleeping curse. What gives?" The Instructor barked after the day ended. 

"Triad bonded thanks to our wolves. I doubt our Witch is much better off." Yancy managed with pure strength of will. "If you'll excuse us?" 

Yancy shifted right there, shredding his jumpsuit but managing to keep his boots thanks to the thought of not wanting to break in a new pair. Raleigh was the same and nabbed his boots, trotting off down the hallway and leaving an exasperated Instructor. Yancy grabbed his own pair, dropped them off in their den and headed for the LOCCENT Cadet wing. 

Two large wolves loped across the Kodiak grounds to the LOCCENT classrooms. 

_Oh, wow. C'n you feel the difference?_

**_Yup._** Yancy jumped into the seat to the right of Tendo and Raleigh took the left. **_Almost perfect._**

They sat patiently as Tendo finished up his notes and followed him to the coat rack. Their Witch pulled on a thick black peacoat and a tucked a red scarf into the neck area. Yancy and Raleigh fell into step like it was completely normal, staying abreast with Tendo as they walked to the other set of quarters left for J-Tech and LOCCENT potentials. 

"Ey, Tendo, you got bonded?!" The other Cadet wilted at the sight of Yancy and Raleigh, his thick scent of disappointment making Yancy sneeze. 

"Looks like," Tendo reached down and scratched at just the right spot. "If you'll excuse us, Cadet Greene." 

"I... Yeah." Greene practically hugged the wall and then bolted the second they all passed him. 

Raleigh nosed at Tendo's hand with a questioning whine. 

"He's a porcupine Familiar. Greene's a decent guy but my magic just didn't like him. He's been trying to woo me." 

Yancy lifted his lips and growled softly. 

"I know, I know, consent is a serious issue with you two. Since we've only done the preliminary bond, I can understand the general gist of your communications." 

**_Good. He didn't deserve you._** Yancy projected directly at Tendo. 

"Possessive already?" Tendo joked. 

_Nah. Yan's right though. Greene was a creep._

"True." The door opened and the lightly apple-scented den of their Witch has Yancy sighing happily. "Oh, you like my incense?" 

**_Very comforting._ **

_Mm-hmm._

Yancy settled on the floor and Raleigh joined him, both tucking their faces into their tails when Tendo got undressed. 

"Oh. You guys really are considerate. C'mon up to the bed. We have a long day tomorrow bonding and filling out annoying piles of tablets."

* * *

Tendo's yelp of surprise had Yancy jerking out of a sound sleep. 

"Y-You're naked!" 

"Mmm, yeah? 'S how we shift. Can't take clothes with us." Raleigh mumbled into Tendo's shoulder. 

Tendo slapped a hand over his eyes as Yancy and Raleigh slipped back into their other forms. 

**_We'll be back in our jumpsuits. Just give us ten?_** Yancy asked. **_I'll even bring breakfast supplies._**

"Is this gonna to be a frequent thing?" Tendo asked as he let them out. 

**_Yeah. We lose control when we sleep._** Yancy replied before using the door frame to prop himself up and nuzzle at Tendo's scruffy cheek. 

_But not when we get knocked out. Don't ask us why; Familiar brain stuff is just weird in general._ Raleigh bounces from the floor to the other side of the doorway to repeat the goodbye gesture. _Should probably email our Instructors while we're gone. This bonding thing might take a while, I think._

"Right, right. Ugh, I need coffee. Ooo, coffee. But it's _old._ But **coffee**. Dammit." The door creaked shut as they started loping in long, ground-eating strides. 

Tugging on new clothes and new jumpsuits took about fifteen minutes, haphazardly shoving their boots on and raiding their fridge for breakfast took about five. 

By the time they returned, Tendo was yawning into a cup of steaming hot coffee with no milk or sugar. "Hey." 

"Sorry about this morning." Yancy apologized as he dropped an ice cube into the coffee. "How'd you like your eggs and crepes?" 

"Hmm, not the worst thing to wake up to at least. You're warm." Tendo took a sip of coffee right before Raleigh caught sight of the sink. "I'd like scrambled and to figure out what a crepe is." 

"How many cups have you had since we left?" His little brother asked in awe.

"This is number six." The matter-of-fact statement made Yancy smile.

"How about we dilute that with some food, huh?" He chided lightly.

Scrambling the eggs and cooking the crepes was easy and Yancy kept an eye on them as Raleigh finally logged that lap time. Raleigh looked so happy to be the focus of attention that Yancy cooked breakfast with a warm glow that both Raleigh and Tendo could feel through the preliminary bond.

"Oh my gods. Nope, not ever bonding with anyone else. Keeping you both." Tendo carded his fingers through Raleigh's hair and then leaned over to press an affectionate kiss to Yancy's cheek. "This is so good."

"Glad you like the family recipe." Raleigh mentioned around his mouthful of crepe.

**_Raleigh._ **

_Sorry._ Raleigh swallowed his bite before continuing, "So how does bonding with someone else work?" 

"We'll finish breakfast and I'll explain." Tendo responded.

* * *

Tendo had them all sit on the bed in a circle, holding hands like little kids. 

"So you know how there's that tiny pocket of magic all Familars carry?" he asked. 

"Yeah. I pull on it to build our Wards." Yancy replied. 

"Mm-hmm, I use it to keep the air around me warm." Raleigh offered. 

"Excellent! You're already expanding your capabilities," Tendo grinned but sobered quickly. "I need you to drop them and return the magic to the pocket." 

"What?!" Raleigh and Yancy said in unison. 

"Every scrap of your magic needs to match with mine. All of it. Triad-bonding is absolute. If that scares you, we can snap the pre—" 

"No." Yancy snarled at the thought of losing the feel of homeliness around Tendo. 

"No fuckin' way." Raleigh echoed and then muttered. "Sorry." 

"Are you two alright?" Tendo looked at them with concern. 

"Haven't you felt like you're home? The smells an' the warmth an'—" 

"That's you two? Oh. _OH_. And I just suggested... I'm sorry too." Tendo apologized and squeezed both of their hands in reassurance. "Ready?" 

"Ready." 

"Ready." 

The warm feeling spread from Yancy's heart and expanded until golden light bloomed into being. 

It felt like fall days chasing Raleigh through piles of red-gold-brown leaves, like hot chocolate with Mémé, laughing brightly at a Christmas Market in the Czech Republic and then it changed; chasing Tendo through the snow, warming him with a kiss and giving Raleigh a noogie, kicking a Kaiju's ass, pressing his cold nose to Tendo's warm neck tattoo...

Yancy's sense of self shattered like a stained-glass window as it was replaced with the burning glow of incandescent love.

* * *

He gasped as he shot up from the bed, clutching at his chest where his heart felt three sizes larger. 

**_Rals? Tendo?_ **

"Hey, sleepy-head." Tendo slowly pried his grip off of his t-shirt. "You're okay. It's gonna be sore for a bit." 

"'Sat why m' 'est hurts?" Yancy slurred out with a groan. 

"It looks like the bond chose you as our anchor." Tendo clucked his tongue and gently rubbed at Yancy's chest, Raleigh taking the other side as their touch lessened the ache. 

**_Reasonable, I guess. I brought you to our den and Rals was my first bond before I knew what the hell I was doing._** Yancy replied via bond, not wanting to add to the fading pain. **_C'n I have some tea?_**

"Already done." With a snap of his fingers, Tendo levitated a mug of steaming tea over to Yancy. He drained that mug and the next before he felt confident enough to speak out loud again. 

"Thanks. Is bonding always this...?" 

"Intense?" Raleigh finished and Yancy nodded as he leaned heavily on his brother. "Mémé said we passed out for a week straight thanks to our pair-bond. Guess Lapierres are sensitive to that kind of magic." 

"Lapierres?" Tendo echoed as he looked between Raleigh and Yancy. 

"Ah, Maman was French and her maiden name was Lapierre. We've always been a bit more in tune than some Familiars. Runs in the blood, so to speak," Yancy admitted as he started to feel better. "Exactly how much... nngh... time do we have?" 

"About a week." 

"Mmm." 

A week was not enough but Yancy learned to live with it.

* * *

Raleigh'd made the leap from platonic to romantic adoration within three months of their bonding. 

... Yancy fell in love with Tendo in bits and pieces. 

He fell in love after he found Tendo pulling overtime for the Russians, a blanket settled over his shoulders; again when Tendo fell asleep against his shoulder, mouth open and trusting Yancy to hold him up; when Tendo conjured up a fireworks show for the kids that lived in the Icebox 'dome with their parents and when Tendo caught his arm to tuck a good-luck charm into his chest armor pocket. 

Yancy decided to prod at the bond to check on it and discovered that both strands of the triad-bond were glowing bright yellow. Mutual love and affection laced with sharp, heavy streaks of white and burning lava red wrapped around Tendo's line. 

He backed Tendo into a corner and kissed him until both of them were breathless when they were alone together. 

"Can't lie t' myself anymore," Yancy confessed against Tendo's swollen lips. "Gods above, do I love you." 

"Mm. Two people to kiss me senseless and make my brain go blank. Awesome." Tendo laughed as he reached up and drew Yancy back down with a throaty purr. "Love you too."

* * *

**-October 18, 2018-**

Many things had changed over the past two years but one had not; Tendo's morning grumble about their naked bodies. 

"Guys, this isn't right..." 

It also never failed to turn into a sweet, soft kiss for each of them. 

"Why, 'cause you're never the naked one?" Yancy teased as he nibbled at Tendo's inky scrawl. 

"It might be." Raleigh chimed in as he climbed back into bed mostly clothed, covered Yancy's exposed body with a well-practiced flick of the secondary blanket and presented Tendo with a cup of hazelnut-flavored coffee. "Maul Tendo on your own time, bro. Babe, you got a shift in an hour." 

Yancy licked at the tat sadly before sitting up and letting the blanket pool over his hips. He blew a raspberry at Raleigh before he folded. "Pffft. Ruin my fun..." 

"Little Brother Manual Job # 3; Cockblock like a MF." Raleigh fired back as he pressed tiny kisses to Tendo's pillow-creased cheek. 

"Big Brother Manual Job # 2; Embarass Baby Brother at all costs." Yancy cackled as Tendo scooted out of bed. He tickled Raleigh ruthlessly until his little brother was red in the face. 

"Ahhhh! Yan, no! St-ahahahaaap!" Rals squealed as Tendo shuffled into the bathroom of their shared quarters. "Tendo, help!" 

"Nu-uh. You evoked bro code." Yancy chided and Raleigh pouted. "Fine. You're such a baby." He tied the blanket around his waist and tugged on a pair of boxers. 

"Am not." 

"Are too." 

"Am not. Take it back." 

"Are too." 

"ARGH!"

* * *

LOCCENT was buzzing as _Chrome Brutus_ and _Mammoth Apostle_ went on patrol. Tendo strolled in whistling and with Yancy and Raleigh by his side. 

"Hey, Boss-Man." Kitty called from her SIC chair on the Command station. Bright red hair spilled over her shoulder as she reached to pet Raleigh. 

His brother crooned and leaned into the affection before trotting over to Tendo. "Stay. You can stay, right?" 

**_Can do. Don't have patrol today._** Yancy hummed as he slowly wagged his tail, the end hitting Raleigh's hindquarters fluff as he did so. They sat side-by-side. 

_Mmm. Especially since we got that nasty Kaiju near the Bering Strait._

**_'Rest and recover' was the order._ **

"Alright. Be lazy bums on orders." Tendo chuckled as he took command. Yancy wandered over and laid his head in Tendo's lap, happy when Tendo's fingers stroked through his thick fur by sheer habit. 

"Reporting in for shadowing duty... Sir?" The LOCCENT Cadet blues are visible to Yancy even in this form with it's limited range of colors. "Ah, Sir, I don't mean to disturb you—" 

**_Relax kid._** Yancy murmured as Tendo rubbed at the spot between his eyes and he half-closed them in pleasure. **_Take the seat two down and to th' left. Kitty's the LOCCENT liason. Mr. Choi's watching the Jaeger read-out._**

"A Familiar?! I thought you were a pet..." 

**_A good chunk of the PPDC is Witches an' Familiars. You were bound t' run into us at some point. You're an inlander. Go figure._ **

"Hey!" 

_Listen, my brother's right. Witches program and control the Jaegers. They need support and a chunk of pilots are Familiars or regular folks like you with something special. You are that support as Kitty and Reno's back-up before you transfer. And... Kid?_ Raleigh smoothed things over as he wagged his tail. 

"Yeah?" 

_You're an inlander until you've seen a Kaiju come up on that screen an' heard the klaxon._

"Oh." 

**_It's not an insult. Just how LOCCENT an' most of the PPDC works._ **

"Thank you." 

"Congrats, Cadet O'Daliegh, you've just survived your first Rangers Becket talk." Kitty nudged the Cadet companionably as they sat down at the support station. 

"Wait, what?!"

* * *

Tendo, as a cat, got into the weirdest spaces and Yancy was required to get him out in his wolf form. 

Sleepy Tendo was easier than grumpy by far but today just wasn't one of the lucky days. 

**Yancy, I told you not to.**

**_But... You got stuck. What was I supposed to do? Hell's Bells, didn't even know the Jaeger Bays had such a thin beam._ **

**No.**

**_I drop you now an' you fall 264 feet. No cat c'n survive that, babe, not even a magical one without some serious damage._** Yancy chided sharply. **_I like you grumpy an' /alive, thanks._**

**... Right.** Tendo remained limp until Yancy managed to climb into the yellow Jaeger lift for welding. 

**_Take us down, please!_** Yancy ordered once he was safely onboard. He unscruffed Tendo and nosed him over for damage. 

**Yancy, I'm fine.**

**_Still checking. Damn near gave me a heart-attack, mon chat._ **

**don't you turn on the charm you-**

**_Raleigh et je serais perdu sans notre chat doux à regarder après. Je jure que vous avez pris une année sabbatique de ma vie quand je vous ai vu là-bas. Laissez les casse-cou pour nous, assez s'il vous plaît?**_ **

**I hate it when you get all sweet in French.** Tendo grumbled but allowed Yancy and Raleigh, who'd skidded in on the concrete of the Bay's flooring, check him over when they got down.

* * *

Yancy and Raleigh circled three times left and three times right before bedding down next to Tendo as they've done every night for two years. He rested his cheek against Tendo's beating heart and Raleigh stretched across Tendo's chest to hear it too. 

"Alright, I get it. I was the reckless one today. It's a good thing I have such amazing Familiars." 

**_Tendo?_ **

"Yeah." 

**_Love you._ **

_Love you._

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, complain, ect. 
> 
> *Spanish for - assholes
> 
> **French for - Raleigh and I would be lost without our sweet cat to look after. I swear you took a year off of my life when I saw you up there. Leave the daredevil stunts to us, pretty please?


End file.
